twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam
Set pictures move Just curious why you moved the set pictures for all of the movies to a Gallery type page. A user wanted me to look at something on the BD set pictures page, and for a second I couldn't find them, lol. LuckyTimothy 02:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Alright... was just curious. No need to apologize, my momentary confusion over where things are located is no big deal. LuckyTimothy 20:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Indeed... I dread the therapies bills I will accrue because of this event. LuckyTimothy 02:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Account Hello there! I am a pretty new user here and a friend of mine wants to be here too. She has an account here and her user name is IHeartAvatars. Unfortunately, it won't let her edit her user page. Can someone fix this problem? Thank you, AvatarFreak21 The First Storybender http://i1221.photobucket.com/albums/dd470/Renatabls/aang-fnrobe-c1.gif 08:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Volunteer Dear TagAlongPam, I want to apologize for for inserting the false information to the Twilight Wiki. I added the extra facts to the newborns in Victoria's army to add some interesting things. She is logged in but she still can't! AvatarFreak21 The First Storybender http://i1221.photobucket.com/albums/dd470/Renatabls/aang-fnrobe-c1.gif 17:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Question Why do you like twilight? Chat Hi there! I just wanted to let you know that we decided your wiki would be a great place to test out a new Wikia feature: Chat! I've posted a blog post about it. Please test it out and let us know in the comments of that post what you think. Thanks! --Ohmyn0 (talk) 01:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I locked a gallery page Specifically Ashley Greene's page. I know we had talked about doing something like this before, but I just glanced at her page since it had recently been uploaded with an image. And I gotta believe its just gathering images for badges. Thought I'd give you a heads up. Feel free to unlock/de-protect if you want. :) LuckyTimothy 05:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : Lol, yeah, it might be time. LuckyTimothy 21:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I have an question can I be a Administrators please? Peyton hoganPeyton Hogan 03:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I have an question about the wiki how to use it, I'm trying to list characters and their proflie like you but i don't know how? can you tell me.Peyton Hogan 14:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :i mean both linking to character pages and creating an infobox (the black and red boxesPeyton Hogan 02:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::if i want add a page like if create one where it a sister of james can i do that?Peyton Hogan 01:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) about victoria how did you find out that victoria have a sister?Peyton Hogan 20:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: The new law. Hello. I have read the new law on galleries. As I'm sure you know, I had a lot of photos to galleries. And some galleries (Taylor, Kristen, Rob, Ashley, Kellan, Nikki) have way more then 200 photos in them. And I have some questions on this new law and and some suggestions and some thoughts on this law and why it may or may not be a good idea. Ok, so I would like to know how you will shorten the galleries. How will you pick which photos will be deleted? How will this affect me? Because would really like in continue how I add photos. Maybe you can have more then one gallery for a person. Because it would suck if some of the photos get deleted. Because like Ashley Greene, she has some really wonderful photos in her gallery. I don't know if you have thought about having like "Gallery: Ashley Greene two". Or even :Gallery 2: Ashley Greene". And I know you are on some other wikis and so am I. I'm on Harry Potter wiki but I hate it. The reason is because they are so serious and strict. You can't make an edit with having to ask first. And I hate that. Pirates of the Caribbean wiki is the same way. Very strict. Lots of rules and laws. And for me, it's not fun to have a ton of rules. And that's one of the things a love about Twilight wiki. There are not a lot of rules and laws. It's fun to be on. It's not strict and not that serious. And my point is, maybe with this gallery law, the wiki will turn into Harry Potter wiki. Boring. And have a rep has being strict. I'm on lots of other wikis, so if it's not a strict wiki, I'll most likely be on the wiki more then I will a strict one. And because wiki users talk, I know that Twilight wiki has a rep for being one of the best and most fun. I would really hate for this new law to get Twilight wiki a rep for turning into a boring wiki. I, for one, think this law is unnecessary. I know Robert Pattinson, for example, has lots of photos. But he is very popaular. But I don't really see why having lots of photos in a gallery is a problem. I really don't. Maybe it's just me. All this is just my opinion. But I would like you to think about the more then one gallery idea. It's just a thought, but I've thinking about it for a long time. So if you can just think about what I said and consider my idea, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading my very long and most likely boring and dumb message. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That's how it works. While you build the wiki, there's much freedom. When the wiki is mature, the freedom goes out of the window. Anon. Thank you for being so nice. Not a lot of people would do that. I have been thinking, and on The Vampire Diaries wiki, they have this really good idea for having photos for an actors. Thay have slide shows not galleries. I wonder if maybe that would help. To have slide shows in the galleries of the actor. There could be like 100 photos in a slide show and there could be more then one slide show. I don't know if that would look dumb or trashy or something. It's a thought. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 14:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Photos Hey Pam. Do we have any restrictions on the photos that we have on the Wiki? I'm sorry, it's just making me curious :)!! -TheLunarEclipse :My lord I HATE the new editing thing. Anyway, that does answer my question a little. What I was trying to get across (which was not in my question at all :P) is if there is certain criteria that we limit to a person uploading pictures. Do we keep it to the people and places that have things to do with the Twilight Saga, or do we allow pretty much any image to be uploaded. Thanks!! -TheLunarEclispe ::Oh, and also, EdwardCu11enRocks left a comment on my talk page about having a certain person's comments be deleted on their talk page. Are we allowed to do that if the person finds these comments offensive or annoying?? -TheLunar :::Thanks. There is a page where you can see things like if images aren't being used. Its under -TheLunar Warning As you can see, we've been asaulted by a troll who doesn't know when to quit. I've blocked him and tried to revert some of his edits but I nolonger recall hot to revert renamed pages to their original names. Sorry I couldnt be more helpful. >.> (talk) 23:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Eclipse film categories The categories on the Eclipse movie page are out of sync with the other movie categories. Thanx. RE Oh, thank you for deleting it! I accidentaly forgot to log out of my other account, as I have different accounts for many different wikis so I can fit into the community a bit better. Thank you a lot! Green Fairy 19:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Hub! Hey Pam! My name is Kate, and I work for Wikia! I wanted to let you know about a "vampire project" I've been interested in. I would like to create a footer for major Vampire Wikis like True Blood, Buffy, Twilight, Vampire Diaries (and others) that all the vampire wikis can place at the bottom of the mainpage to create a sort of "vampire community." The footer would just have links to all the vampire wikis in one convenient location. I've ran it by the admin on Vampires Wiki: http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and he seems interested in the idea. I'll be talking to admins for the above wikis and I would love it if you guys were up for it. I would just create a simple template for the footer and give you the code if you like (or I can place it on the page also). I got the idea from the Anime/Manga community who utilizes for all their wikis and it works really well for them. The superhero/comics wikis do it as well. Let me know if you're interested or if you have any questions! Kate.moon 23:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I spoke with the admins and they're all really interested. I'm still waiting to hear back from a few but here is the footer: I'll place it at the bottom of the mainpage :) Kate.moon 00:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) User Rights access Just noticed -- or maybe its been there for a while -- but I can change people's user rights. Did you do something or is it something just now given to admins by the Wiki staff? Just curious... LuckyTimothy 17:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : Hmmm.... odd. I don't have the same access on another wiki I'm an admin on. So what to do with my newfound power... surely demoting people and installing myself as a bureaucrat would be a blatant misuse of my power. ;) LuckyTimothy 04:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Good to know. Well, after a little looking around I can't take away rights, just give them. Shucks... :( LuckyTimothy 23:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hello, I was wondering if I could be a administrator? Also, Would you like to be friends? Bells.Cullen 01:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Great. & It's okay :D Bells.Cullen 00:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Navigation Menu Hey Pam! I'm Kate from Wikia. We're trying a video test out so we're adding Videos to the Navigation Menu and putting Top Ten under Community. We'd appreciate it if Twilight Wiki would help us out and keep it that way :) Thanks a lot! Kate.moon 20:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) A gallery Hello. There is gallery called "Gallery:Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner" and it was just made by user EdwardJacobBella. I was just wondering if it's the real deal. I don't want to add 10 photos and then the gallery is deleted. Thanks. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I made a new signature.... and I failed. Was wondering if I could get some coding assistance with my signature? I copied some code from someone else and input my name, along with a new font and color. It works fine for here because the hyperlinks lead to my user and talk pages. But if I use the signature on another wiki, it will still lead back to the Twilight wiki. I just want it so that it will lead to each Wiki's individual user and talk page like my old one did: Old LuckyTimothy New LuckyTimothy See my dilemma? LuckyTimothy 01:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : Well, the first part works to my user page, but the second link doesn't work to my talk page, lol. Regardless, I really appreciate your help. I will mess around with it so the two parts both link. I'll figure it out eventually. Thanks again, Pam, you're awesome.... I don't care what Kmanwing says. :p LuckyTimothy 03:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I was wrong, it works. For some reason it took some time to take effect. Thanks again. LuckyTimothy 03:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: A gallery Ok. I would hate to have added photos to it then they would be deleted. Thank you for messaging me back. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi Im Mrs.Volterra 20:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC). Ive heard u are a good admin. Wanna be friends?﻿ Guide Hey Pam! By any chance, do you happen to have a copy of the Guide for the Twilight Saga? If you do, could you help me to create the pages for those who were introduced in that book. If you can't, I'll either get someone else to do it, or I will just get rid of the links. Anyway, have a good day! -TheLunar :Oh well, that's cool :)! I'll ask with someone else (edges over to Kmanwing) anyway, I feel stupid because I already deleted some of the redlinks. Give me a sec, and I'll get them back (never thought I'd be saying that...) ::Haha okay :) Thanks for your help! Se ya later! -TheLunar Help! I need some help, please. Well, I think I need help. Okay, so here is the story;When I got on today the first thing I did waslook at my messages. And my sidebar-badge-thing said I had 56 out of 60 days left to get the Dedicated For Two Months (contribute to the wiki every day for 60 day) badge and today when I uploaded a photo for my profile and then got back on to my profile to post it, I seen that the counter had reset so it said i only had 1 day out of 60!! But I know, I really really know that I had 56 day out of 60 days when I first got on today. I just know I did. I have got on every day for the last 56 days because I really really want this badge. But now, it says that I don't have any days! :'( So I guess what I'm saying is, is there any way you can fix it? I'm assuming that because you are an administrator, you can see how many when I get on. Just so you can make sure I not lying. Because I'm not. Really. Thank you for reading my message. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Happened to see this and decided to answer. Since this badge -- the only I care about being the 365 day straight -- is something I know about. LuckyTimothy 01:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Happy to help. Normally I never butt in on people's talk pages, but I felt I had some expertise with this -- or too much time on my hand with this badge, lol. LuckyTimothy 16:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help! Thank you for replying to my message. It's really to bad you cannot change badges. I'm sure it would come in handy a lot. Again, thank you for your help. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Krashley, why? Re, categories, this character has already been warned - seems not to heed, though. If you want to check make sure to control his/her talk page history, considering the tone (s)he's assumed. 11:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC)